The Bear and the Bastard
by WickedLittleThing
Summary: When torn from house and from home, it's hard to know where you stand, especially when your family has been scattered to the wind. Maura has returned to the North by the request of her Grandfather, but no one could have prepared her or those close to her for what they are about to face. Can she find it in herself to forgive and rise up to the challenge? OC's! Maura (OC)/Jon Snow
1. Prologue

Whistling winds took flight across the freezing water. Grey clouds rolling through the sky, looming with warning of things yet to come. It had been many years since the people of Bear Island, or anyone else living in Westeros, had seen a winter. The time for years of snow were fast approaching and those of House Stark made it their duty to remind everyone.

Winter was coming.

Winter was coming and it was now time for all to take their stand against the forlorn nights. Those of Bear Island were a hardy folk. Lead by House Mormont, they were a warrior people that stood their ground and fought with all their might when the times arose. House Mormont in itself were a strong people, resembling the sigil of their house: Bear-like with their wide faces, distinguishing features and full thick hair. No Mormont was exempt of this, not even Maura.

Maura Mormont was of average height for a young woman of Westeros. Thin for a Mormont woman, but certainly no twig from The Capital. Her face was round like her grandfathers, but chin slightly pointed like her fathers, or so she was told. She never knew or met her father. Maura had lived with her mother for many years and was told many things about him, but that was the closest she ever got. Along with her fathers family name, her mother and family claim that she much resembles her father. "It's all in your eyes," they would tell her. She dreamt of the day she would meet him to see for herself, but it was still yet to come. Her mother passed when she was young and was sent to live with her Grandmother and Aunts on Bear Island, taking her away from her friends and "Family" in Last Hearth. She has long since seen Ashara and Gareth, but soon enough, Maura would be embarking on what would soon be an adventure of a lifetime. She just didn't know it yet.

Ashara Umber, a small young woman in comparison to her stocky family, was different from her family in many ways. Unlike them and their almost barbaric mannerisms, she was quite proper. Not suited for the Capital, but certainly not mistaken for an Umber. She was small and petite with long straight brown hair. Hazel eyes peeked out from under straight cut bangs. She was much daintier than the other women in her family and spent more time carving little wooden figurines that practicing her sword fighting or archery. She could handle a dagger quite well and use it as a weapon if need be, but she was more artistically inclined and enjoyed appreciating the beauty in life that taking a life.

She first met Maura when they were three and they were almost inseparable from the start. They would go riding in the woods and Maura would practice her Archery while Ashara collected pieces of wood for her carvings, or sat and read. It wasn't much longer after the two became friends that Maura introduced the young child to her friend Gareth, turning their duo into a trio.

Gareth Bolton was much like his father, a man of the north through and through. He spent much time with his father in the forest by the Last River along the Kingsroad hunting. When they did, Maura and her mother would join them and go north to Last Hearth, where Maura would stay whilst her mother continued north to Castle Black. Gareth and Maura were close from the first day they met, much like the sibling the other never had. They could almost be mistaken for siblings if it hadn't been for Mauras' very obvious Mormont traits and Gareth for his Bolton traits; His hair was dark and curly like his fathers, hanging down the his prominent cheek bones. His eyes were dark, almost black and hollow, nose long and narrow. Along with his fathers voice and temper, Gareth also obtained his mouth which was thin and narrow giving the impression that he was stern and commanding, which was not true at all. Of course, man grew up dreaming of becoming a great Lord like his father, but as fate and unfortunate circumstances would have it, he wound up joining the noble force of the Nights Watch becoming the first Bolton at the Wall.

Maura was the first of the three to be torn away. When her mothers life was taken, Maura was sent off to Bear Island with her Mormont family. Her father, deceased. Her mother, deceased. Her Grandfather, commander of the Nights Watch. Her aunts and grandmother sat in House Mormont proudly and she was to join them at the age of 9.

Gareth was the second to be pulled away from the life he knew, being sent to the Nights Watch at the age of 12 for disgracing his father by refusing to marry Lord Karstarks youngest daughter and almost causing a feud between the two Lords. Gareth was a man who dreamt of marrying the love of his life and in turn found himself without the right to marry at all.

Ashara was the only one of the three not forced from her home. She and Gareth found themselves in love at an early age and was heart broken upon hearing that he was to take the black; however, that still didn't stop them from finding peace with one an other whenever they could. There wasn't a single day that a raven wasn't sent from one to the other.

Torn apart, the young trio were about to be thrown back together.

.:.:Writer's Corner:.:.

Slow to start and probably a really poorly laid out prologue chapter, but this is essentially to establish the three OC's that will be focused on throughout the story. Review if you'd like, but I'm not fishing for any for this chapter. They're always appreciated, but not sought after for this run-on opening.

The next chapter will be the actual technical opening to the story and I hope you come back to read it.

Cheers,

Wicked Little Thing


	2. Soon, I Hope

Maura stood at the bow of the shit, hands gripping the edge as she watched the land before them grow. It had be a long time since she had last set foot on the mainland of Westeros and she was frightened. Last she came here was because her father had passed and her mother couldn't bear the thought of remaining on Bear Island without him and in turn, her mother had been killed by wildlings when she was 9 and required to return to House Mormont. She remembered it all well though: Every smell and sound. The closer they came to land, the stronger the smell of earth was, but not just any earth. It smelled of home. Bear Island would always be where her family was, but it was never truly her home.

Waves crashed up against the rocky edge of the North, rocking the boat and the dock it came up to mercilessly. Grinning at the ship hand that attempted to help her off the boat, she chuckled lightly under her breath. Given how he seemed to coddle her, you would thing that she had never set foot on a ship before. Once the whole ordeal was over, she made her way briskly up the wooden dock to the almost black earth in front of her.

"Maura Mormont!" A voice called out, drawing her attention. Up the steep hill on the shore, a man adorned in Black was perched upon a Black horse. Making her way up the hill, she hoisted her bag up higher onto her shoulder.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked with a wearily quirked brow.

"I was sent by Commander Mormont to retrieve you and bring you to Last Hearth." The narrow faced man explained, a black lock falling down from it's tie as he dismounted his horse, "My name is Benjen Stark." He stated holding out a greeting hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet a man of the Nights Watch" She grinned, taking his hand and shaking it, bowing her head slightly.

"Please m'lady, the pleasure is all mine." Benjen replied, bowing his head lower than hers.

"I'm no Lady." Maura chuckled shaking her head.

"And I am no Sir." Benjen laughed lightly in return, "But given that you are my Lord Commander's granddaughter, let us keep the formalities." the dark eyes man grinned as he released the smaller hand. Turning, he took the reigns of his horse and began to walk.

"I was only able to come so far with two Horses, so I hope you'll accept my apology and my request that until we reach Winterfell, we will need to embark on the same horse." Benjen stated glancing over at the girl that seemed to young to be traveling to Last Hearth and Castle Black, not to mention that she carried much less than he expected her to.

"That's not a problem with me." She shrugged with a reassuring grin.

"Well then, shall we?" he asked offering a hand up to the young woman.

"We shall," she nodded as she mounted the horse, "Forgive me, did you wish to steer?" She chuckled with a smirk.

Laughing along with the brunette, he shook his head and mounted his horse behind that girl.

"By all means, lead the way m'lady."

.:.:Winterfell:.:.

"Robb, he's coming, I can see his coming along Kingsroad!" Brahn shouted as he scaled down the side of the tower.

"Brahn, if mother catches you, she'll have your head!" Robb laughed heartily as the boy lept down and ran to his side.

"He's really coming though and he's almost here!" The eager young boy bounced and shook with excitement.

"You only saw him just a few months ago Brahn," Robb laughed at his younger brother, "If no one knew any better, everyone would assume you hadn't seen him in years." Robb smirked and placed his hands on the boys shoulders, "I know this time is different, but you've got to remember to keep your head little brother." Robb stated a little more stern than before, "Remember, you have to behave yourself at Castle Black and do as Jon tells you." the curly haired man quirked a brow at the boy, "Yes?" He asked with a grin.

"I know," Brahn replied, having composed himself, "I promise." He grinned up at the tall man.

"Good." Robb let the boy go, "Now go greet him!" He waved the boy off laughing as the younger did just that, sprinting off the the gates of Winterfell.

.:.:Wolfswood - Not far from Kingsroad:.:.

Maura and Benjen had been on foot for quite some time now, giving the poor horse a rest. He was trained to ride for long hours, but it was fair to give the thing some time to rest from time to time; Besides, Maura was enjoying the slow view of the scenery.

"We're not far now." Benjen stated glancing over at Maura, "Maura?" He mounted his horse once more and held out a hand to the girl, helping her up with a grin, "Ready?" He glanced back over his shoulder at her.

Nodding, Maura held on loosely to the man as he sent the horse off in a gallop. She grinned softly at the pink-orange light slipping through the tree-tops as they road, the forest edge coming quickly into view. Before long, the breached the forest out onto Kingsroad, turning North towards Winterfell. It could be seen in the distance, not very far away.

"We'll stay in Winterfell for the night and head north to Last Hearth in the morning," Benjen stated, glancing back at the girl so she could hear him over the wind and the horse, "We'll be riding north with a few others from the Nights Watch, as well as a few recruits." He explained with a grin as they came up alongside an other rider turning in towards Winterfell.

"Uncle!" The man called with a grin, "Where have you been off to?" The black haired man asked.

"Picking something up for Commander Mormont." He grinned at his nephew as he nodded his head to Maura, "Introductions shall be made later." He added as their horses slowed to a trot and they entered the gates of Winterfell.

.:.:Kings Road - The Gift:.:.

Alongside Kingsroad, a man adorned in black sat perched upon his horse, seemingly waiting. It was his duty to watch for the occasional stray wildlings whilst Benjen Stark went south to Winterfell. The Gift was the one place the Nights Watch was let to roam on occasion. It was their land where they could feel the closest thing to freedom that any man of the Nights Watch could have.

Riding up along Kingsroad, just north of Last Hearth, the man caught a glimpse of someone on a Black Horse. It could only be one of two people and he was hoping it was not yet Benjen. Besides, Gareth was under the assumption that Benjen was to be returning with others.

"Gareth?" A gentle voice called as they slowed their horse.

Grinning from ear to ear, the curly haired man practically leapt off his horse and made his way to the other rider with great haste.

"Ashara!" He was absolutely beaming. It had been many months since he'd last seen her; It had been many months since Benjen's last visit to Winterfell.

"Gareth!" the young woman was just as thrilled as he, "I've missed you." She said softly as she held out her arms, placing them on his shoulders.

He placed his hands on her waist and lowered her to the ground. Staring down at her for a moment, he smiled and lifted her up into a warm embrace, the cold wind nipping at their cheeks. Placing her back on her feet, he led her to a boulder that was protruding from the grassy hill. Taking a seat they sat in silence, never letting go of one an others hands.

"I've missed you my sweet." Gareth stated with a soft grin as he held Ashara's hands in his, "I wish..." He paused, gritting his teeth and crinkling his nose. Whenever he did this, it made her smile. It was the one time she thought him to look anything but the handsome and stern man that he always seemed.

"Don't" She said softly, "Don't start doing this to yourself now." She sighed squeezing his hand, "We just got here, let's be happy before you start kicking yourself, alright?" She asked rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb,

"Alright..." He took a deep breath before turning his head to looking into her bright hazel eyes with a grin, "I wish I could see you more." He sighed as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Me too," She replied, "Which is why you should cherish moments like these." She smiled back at the man.

"I do." He chuckled placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "But we should also be keeping watch." He stated glancing back for a moment, "This isn't exactly a very secluded spot." He smirked with a light laugh.

"I know." She smirked back, head falling to rest on his shoulder, "How much time do we have this time?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Not much longer now." He sighed, "Actually," He lifted his head glancing over to Kingsroad.

"Now?" She asked softly, glancing up at the man.

"I'm afraid so my love." He muttered under his breath, rising to his feet, guiding her up as he did. Walking her over to the horses, he helped her up onto the latter and held her hand tight in his.

"I'm going to miss you Gareth." She looked sad.

"Soon." He muttered as she leant down, kissing him softly one more time.

"Soon." She replied softly before turning and riding off as to not prolong their goodbye.

"I hope..." Gareth muttered to himself as he frowned down at his feet.

.:.:Writers Corner:.:.

Quite happy with myself for getting an actual chapter out today. I know it was a little rushed, but I'm not really one who enjoys slowly leading into a story, but now that it's out of the way, longer more detailed chapters can be expected. Frequent chapters can be expected as I've got nothing but time on my hands.

I hope to receive some reviews and input on the story and original characters.

Well, back to writing again.

Cheers,

Wicked Little Thing


End file.
